fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Lavendelbries: klad: de zesde clan.
Woudclan Leider: lynxmaan, grote bruine poes met zwarte strepen en blauwe ogen. ze heeft pluisjes op haar oren omdat ze een half lynx, halfkat is. commandant: langkauw, rode kater met opvallend lange klauwen. medicijnkat: droomhart, bruine poes. Zee kan de toekomst voorspellen. Ze krijgt namelijk erg duidelijke tekens van de maanclan. Leerling medicijnkat: sneeuwpoot. Krijgers: Dauwstorm, blauwgrijze poes met vliesjes tussen haar Tenen van haar achterpoten. Hagelstaart, grijze kater met opvallend lange staart. Zilvervleugel, zilvergrijze kater met gele ogen. Kan heel goed ruiken. Leerling: kristalpoot Wortelstaart, bleekrode kater met aan één poot zes tenen. Varenbloem, zwarte-witte poes. Ze is gered van een adelaar als kitten. Leerling: nachtpoot Spechtpels, bruine kater met witte borst. Hij was vervloekt omdat net na zijn geboorte een uil in het kamp neerdaalde om een kitten te vangen. Leerling: stampoot Leerlingen: Stampoot, donkerbruine poes met groene ogen. Ze kan heel hard rennen. En erg goed in bomen klimmen en jagen. Sneeuwpoot, witte kater met een groen en een blauw oog en een zwart vlekje onder zijn oor. Zijn vlekje staat als teken aan nachtpoot. Ze kunnen gedachten naar elkaar sturen. Nachtpoot, zwarte kater met een klein vlekje wit vlekje bij zijn oog. Hij heeft dat vlekje als teken aan sneeuwpoot. Ze kunnen elkaar gedachten naar elkaar sturen. Kristalpoot, wit met bruine poes met groene ogen. Ze heeft ooit als kitten toen ze aan het graven was, een kristal gevonden. Sindsdien vinden katten dat ze geluk geeft. Ze draagt het kristal als amulet. Moederkatten: Rozenstaart, rood-witte poes met drie poten. Ze is wel een krijger. Moeder van Zilvervleugels kittens: Mistkit, Mispelkit en Molkit Lichtbloesem, crèmekleurige poes met pluimpjes op haar oren. Moeder van Wortelstaarts kittens: Arendkit, Bruinkit, Bladkit Kittens: Mistkit, lichtgrijs met wit poesje. Heeft een misvormd pootje. Mispelkit, wit poesje met een goed reukzintuig. Molkit, rood katertje met drie poten. Arendkit, crèmekleurig katertje met aan twee poten zes tenen Bruinkit, bruin katertje met pluimpjes op zijn oren. Bladkit, bleekrood poesje met pluimpjes op haar oren. Oudsten: Nevelpels, zwarte kater met een half oor. Scherptand, witte kater met superscherpe tanden. Donderclan Leider: rotsster, donkergrijze kater met gele ogen. Commandant: leliebloem, witzwarte poes met groene ogen. Leerling: zwaluwpoot Medicijnkat: Ambersnor, lichtbruine poes met gele ogen. Leerling medicijnkat: kwartelpoot Krijgers: Beverklauw, donkerbruine kater met groene ogen. Leerling: regenpoot Jeneverbes, kleine rode kater met blauwe ogen Donkerpels, donkergrijze kater met felle blauwe ogen. Cederhart, mooie, lichtgrijze poes met gele ogen. Leerling: honingpoot Varenbont, zwarte poes met gele ogen. Muisstaart, witte kater met groene ogen. Druifwind, cremekleurige poes met groene ogen. Moederkatten: Loofbloem, lichtbruine poes met donkerbruine strepen en gele ogen. Kittens: groenkit, havikkit, en vochtkit. Krokusblad, lichtrode poes met groene ogen. Kittens: perzikkit en muskit. Oudsten: Lappenstaart, oude bruine kater met gele ogen. Lindestaart, een grijze kleine poes met blauwe ogen. Leerlingen: Zwaluwpoot, kleine witte kater met gele ogen. Honingpoot, oranje poes met groene ogen. Kwartelpoot, bruine kater met blauwe ogen. Regenpoot, donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Kittens: Groenkit, grijs katertje met groene ogen. Perzikkit, lichtbruin poesje met gele ogen. Havikkit, zwart katertje met blauwe ogen. Vochtkit, klein wit poesje met bruine ogen. Muskit, donkerbruine kater met bruine ogen. Rivierclan Leider: bloesemster, lichtbruine poes met een groen oog en een bruin oog. Commandant: steenklauw, grijszwarte kater met blauwe ogen. Medicijnkat: sintelvacht, grijze poes met groene ogen. Leerling-medicijnkat: kastanjepoot Krijgers: Stekelvacht, donkerbruine kater met een witte borst en gele ogen. Zonnestaal, bruin met gele poes met groene ogen.leerling: zandpoot Rietbont, kleine donkergrijze kater met blauwe ogen. Donkerklauw, zwarte kater met bruine ogen. Merelstaart, donkerbruine poes met gele ogen.leerling: eikenpoot Bruinstreep, bruine kater met groene ogen. Nachtsnor, zwart kater met een witte borst. Leerling:modderpoot Roodvacht, rode kater met groene ogen. Moederkatten Loofsnor, lichtbruine poes met ambergele ogen. kittens: brokkelkit en paddekit. Vlekvacht, lichtgrijze poes met donkergrijze vlekjes en bruine ogen. kittens: daskit en askit. Lichtstreep, witte poes met bruine vlekjes. kitten: lavendelkit Oudsten: Bladsnor, bruine lapjeskat met blauwe ogen. Rozenstaart, bruine poes met gele ogen. Leerlingen: Kastanjepoot, oranje poes met groene ogen. Eikenpoot, oranje kater met gele ogen. zandpoot, bruine kater met blauwe ogen. Modderpoot, bruin poesje met een geel oog en een blauw oog. Kittens: Daskit, klein grijs met witgestreept poesje met blauwe ogen. Askit, donkergrijs katertje met groene ogen. Brokkelkit, bruin poesje met blauwe ogen. Paddekit, bruin witgestreepte poes met groene ogen. lavendelkit, klein donkerbruin lichtbruin gestreept poesje met groene ogen. windclan: Leider: kortster, kleine zwarte kater met gele ogen en een opvallend korte staart. Commandant: Echovoet,bruin met wit gespikkelde kater met groene ogen. Leerling: forelpoot Medicijnkat: Sparrenwind, wit met zwarte poes met groene ogen. Leerling medicijnkat: Crocuspoot Krijgers: Witvacht, witte kater met bruine ogen. Sprietsnor, bruine poes met groene ogen. Donkerstaart, grote zwarte kater met bruine ogen. Fonkelpels, crémekleurige poes met amberkleurige ogen. Roodstreep, rode kater met witte borst en groene ogen. Leerling: vriespoot Muisklauw, bruine kater met witte borst en gele ogen. leerlingen: Forelpoot, lichtgrijze poes met groene ogen. Crocuspoot, lichtbruine poes met bruine ogen. Vriespoot, donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Kittens: Rupskit, bruin poesje met gele ogen. Schubkit, wit met zwart katertje met groene ogen. Geelkit, geel oranje poesje met bruine ogen. Meeskit, bruin oranje poesje met groene ogen. Moederkatten: Bladervocht, oranje poes met groene ogen. Kittens: geelkit en meeskit Duizelstaart, wit met bruine poes met gele ogen. Kittens: rupskit en schubkit Oudsten: Blauwvacht, witte poes met blauwe ogen. Schaduwclan: Leider: Doofster, zwarte poes met groene ogen. Commandant: zwartklauw, bruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: stroompoot Medicijnkat: libelleoor, kleine crémekleurige poes met lichtblauwe ogen. Krijgers: Motpels, grijze kater met gele ogen en erg lange klauwen. Jaagklauw, rode kater met gele ogen. Moddersnor, bruine kater met donkerbruine snuit en groene ogen. Hoogsprong, zwarte kater met witte borst en bruine ogen. Leerling: bliksempoot Kleinklauw, kleine bruine kater met groene ogen. Cederoor, donkergrijze kater met blauwe ogen. Leerling: graafpoot Asbont, witgrijze kater met goene ogen. Leerling: kortpoot Zilvervacht, zilvergrijze poes met amberkleurige ogen.leerling: framboospoot Leerlingen: Kortpoot, bruine kater met groene ogen. Stroompoot, rode poes met bruine ogen. Bliksempoot, geel met bruine kater met bruine ogen. Framboospoot, grijze poes met groene ogen. Graafpoot, donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Kittens: Schorskit, grijs katertje met blauwe ogen Bessenkit, rood poesje met gele ogen. Vlaagkit, lichtbruin poesje met donkerbruine vlekjes en groene ogen. Distelkit, bruin katertje met blauwe ogen. Hertenkit, lichtbruin poesje met groene ogen. Schemerkit, grijs poesje met blauwe ogen. Saliekit, grijs katertje met gele ogen. Wezelkit, rood katertje met groene ogen. Vlamkit, rood katertje met gele ogen. Moederkatten: Roodbloesem, rode poes met gele ogen. Kittens: bessenkit, wezelkit en vlamkit. Spikkelplons, zilvergrijze poes met blauwe ogen. Kittens: schorskit, schemerkit en saliekit. Mussenzang, lichtbruine poes met bruine ogen. Kittens: vlaagkit, hertenkit en distelkit. Oudsten: Spitsbries, oude lapjeskat met gele ogen. Zonnebuik, bruine kater met gele buik en ogen. Katten die niet in clans leven: Sana, afstammeling van de egyptische katten, een eigenwijze poes met een zwarte vacht en gele ogen. Hazelnoot, bruine poes met zwart pluimpjes aan haar oren. Al sinds dat ze net geboren was een eenling. Voorwoord Spikkelbries keek treurig naar haar poten. Ze voelde haar ogen vochtig worden. Hoe kon haar clan haar zo erg verraden. Ze keek naar de kitten voor haar. Een bekende geur kwam op haar af. Kortstaart stond in de ingang van de kraamkamer.’ben je klaar?’ Vroeg hij. Ze voelde de woede in haar ogen. Hoe kon hij nou zoiets doen.’ Mistelster heeft mij de opdracht gegeven om de vijfde kitten te doden’ zei hij met een grijns op zijn gezicht.’muizenbrein!’ Spuugde spikkelbries boos.’ Ze zouden de windclan juist goed van pas komen!’.’je hebt er nu al 5 gedoodt, spaar deze kleine kitten dan het leven,’smeekte ze. Vreemd, dacht kortstaart. Hij had er toch maar 4 gedood.’ze zijn halfbloedkittens, ze horen hier niet thuis in de windclan,’ zei hij. Ergens had hij ook wel medelijden met spikkelbries. Ze was er wel de moeder van.’ze zijn halfbloed van een lynx,’ spuugde ze.’zien jullie dan niet in dat de windclan zo’n sterke kitten nodig heeft’.’deze laatste kitten is speciaal’.’ Ik noem haar lynxkit’.’ze moet en zal een ware windclankrijger worden’.’oke, tegen geen enkele kat zeggen, maar ik denk dat ik haar een kans kan geven,’ zei kortstaart. Hij voelde een steek van verraad voor zijn clan. Was dit wel de juiste optie?.’ Je kunt haar achterlaten in het bos achter de windclan,’ miauwde hij.’ALS ZWERFKAT!’Snauwde spikkelbries. DAT NOOIT!’wat jij wil,’ zei hij.’ Het is doden of achterlaten.’ze is nog niet groot genoeg’ smeekte ze.’ Ze heeft haar moeder nog nodig anders zal ze sterven’.’ik ga met haar mee,’ mauwde spikkelbries.’als de windclan deze kitten niet nodig heeft dan mij ook niet’. Ze pakte de kitten in haar bek en rende het bos in. Een halve maan heeft ze daar haar kitten verzorgd. Erg was niet genoeg prooi voor lynxkit en haar moeder. Op een dag was ze erg dicht bij de windclan aan het jagen. Daar was nog genoeg prooi. Ze had als moederkat veel moeite met jagen op prooi. Ze was met haar kitten aan het samentongen toen lynxkit ineens een Kleine zwarte kater zijn nagels zag boren in het vel van haar moeder. Het was kortstaart.’ Als de kitten niet doodgaat, dan jij wel,’ spuugde hij.’ Ren lynxkit!’’ren!’ Dat waren de laatste woorden die ze van haar moeder hoorde. Haar moeder was dood. Ze rende een voor haar erg lang stuk door. De zwarte kater had haar niet gevolgd. Hij was teruggekeerd naar het windclankamp. Ze voelde haar ogen vochtig worden. Waarom moest haar moeder nou gedood worden. Zij had gedood moeten worden. Zij was een half lynx en een half kat. Het kwam allemaal door haar. Ze was nog te klein om haar eigen prooi te vangen. En na 2 dagen vonden ze me. hoofdstuk 1 Het is niet eerlijk, het is allemaal niet eerlijk! Mauwde stampoot in zichzelf. Ze was een nietsnut. Haar zusje was gedoemd om leider te worden. En sneeuwpoot en nachtpoot konden elkaars gedachten lezen. Bovendien was sneeuwpoot nu ook al leerling-medicijnkat. En wat was zij dan. Ze kon best goed jagen en goed klimmen. Maar daar kwam je niet ver mee in de woudclan. Ze ging naar het leidershol.’lynxmaan, kan ik je zodadelijk even spreken?’’maar natuurlijk, kom maar binnen,’ antwoorde lynxmaan. Stampoot ging op het verversde mos zitten.’waar ben ik eigenlijk goed in lynxmaan?’ Vroeg stampoot.’ Wat bedoel je precies stampoot?’lynxmaan keek verontwaardigd op.’ Nou kristalpoot heeft als kitten dat kristal gevonden, en draag die nu als amulet,’ begon ze.’nu brengt ze geluk.’’sneeuwpoot en nachtpoot kunnen elkaar gedachten lezen en sneeuwpoot is ook nog eens leerling-medicijnkat.’’ik ben allen maar lager dan doodnormaal en heb ook nog eens een vervloekte mentor.’ Lynxmaan ving een beetje jalozie in haar stem op.’punt 1: Je mag maar blij zijn dat spechtpels je mentor is, hij is een goede krijger en kan er niks aan doen dat hij vervloekt is.’ Mauwde lynxmaan.’ En punt 2: ik ben ook niet altijd gelieft geweest.’’als kitten ben ik door de sterrenclan en windclan verraden.’’hier in de woudclan hebben we alleen maar krijgers die gedumd zijn door de sterrenclan, of afstammelingen daarvan.’’daardoor is de maanclan ontstaan.’’de maanclan en sterrenclan staan naast elkaar.’’ik heb dat verhaal al duizend keer gehoord,’ snauwde stampoot.’en bedoel je dat ik hier niet geliefd ben,’ze keek met een teleurgestelde blik naar haar poten. ‘Nee, nee!’aarzelde lynxmaan. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen.’maar, maar...’’sorry lynxmaan, maar ik heb genoeg gehoord.’stamelde stampoot.’ik ga wel terug naar het leerlinghol.’ Ze liep terug naar het leerlingenhol en kwam sneeuwpoot tegen.’ Ha stampoot, wil jij mee even helpen met lavendel plukken?’’er groeit weer wat bij de dassenrotsen’ vroeg sneeuwpoot. Eindelijk ging ze iets leuks doen. Toen ze bij de heide was plukte ze alle lavendel die ze zag.’muizenbrein!’ Riep sneeuwpoot.’je moet niet alles plukken, anders is er niks over voor volgend jaar.’’dat weet zelfs de kleinste kitten wel.’’ Stampoot voelde zich schuldig. Ze kon ook niks goed doen. Haar droom om medicijnkat te worden lag al in puin, maar nu blijkt ze er ook nog eens niet goed in te zijn. Met tegenzin liep ze met sneeuwpoot mee naar het medicijnkathol. Ze legden de lavendel op en hoopje.’Is dat niet een beetje veel?’ Droomhart kwam binnen in in het medicijnkathol.’ Ik wist niet dat het zoveel was.’’ Is er nog wel wat over?’’nee,’ mauwde sneeuwpoot.’’en dat komt door stampoot.’ Hij keek stampoot met een boze blik aan.’dat geeft niet’ stampoot werd gerustgesteld door de zachte stem van de medicijnkat.’ze kon het niet weten’.’bovendien hebben we nu lavendel voor vele manen.’’dan is dat wel genoeg voor bladka..’ droomhart kon haar zin niet afmaken. Ze keek met angstig blik voor zich uit. Ze kreeg een teken van de maanclan. hoofdstuk 2 Zwaluwpoot zat uitgeput in het leerlingenhol. Hij had wel genoeg training gehad voor vandaag. Leliebloem, de commandant van de donderclan is te enthousiast en fanatiek. Hij had nog nooit zo’n energieke poes gezien. Vandaar dat ze is uitgekozen als commandant. Regenpoot en honingpoot kwamen in het hol. Bleh, dat is ook zo’n klef stelletje. Honingpoot was een prachtige poes, maar ze zag hem niet echt staan. En nu is ze overduidelijk met regenpoot. Zwaluwpoot had geen zin meer om hier te blijven. Hij ging maar op jacht. Alsof hij iets beters te doen had. Hij ging dit keer dicht bij de waterval. Geen enkele donderclankat komt daar, dan sta je al op rivierclangebied. Dit keer kon zwaluwpoot de krijgerscode niet heel veel schelen. Hij was toch alleen. Bij de waterval zag hij een kleine poes zitten. Insectief ging hij in een jachtpose om aan te vallen, maar de poes had hem al gezien.’het geeft niet, ik wil niet vechten.’ze ging onnozel verder met waar ze mee bezig was. Toen zwaluwpoot dichterbij kwam, zag hij wat de poes aan het doen was. Ze was kruiden aan het plukken! Dit moest een leerling-medicijnkat zijn.’sorry dat ik op rivierclangebied kom,’ mompelde zwaluwpoot.’ik had het niet door.’’ Had je wel,’ zei de poes met een grijns op haar gezicht. Nu zwaluwpoot dichterbij was gekomen zag hij dat de poes erg leek op honingpoot, maar dan een donkerdere vacht.’ik ben kastanjepoot,’ aarzelde de poes.’wat brengt jou hier?’’nachtjacht,’mompelde zwaluwpoot. Hij had geen zin om nu van het rivierclankamp afgegooid te worden.’je weet dat dit rivierclangebied is hé?’ Mauwde kastanjepoot.’ja, sorry.’’ik ga wel weer.’’dat hoeft niet hoor,’ zei kastanjepoot met een kleine mrrauw er achter.’de rivierclan controleerd hier geen grensen.’’alle vis is toch boven de waterval in de rivier. Zwaluwpoot besefde dat het kamp gewoon boven hun was.’ Als je maar niet denkt dat je hier gaat jagen.’’ Ach, wat maakt het eigenlijk ook uit.’’hier is toch geen prooi te vinden.’’nee, maar het was niet goed om zomaar de grens over te steken,’ stamelde zwaluwpoot.’ Ik heb de krijgerscode verbroken.’’ De krijgerscode kan mij niks schelen,’ zei kastanjepoot vastberaden.’ Ik ben leerling-medicijnkat.’’voor mij zijn de grensen anders dan voor jou.’ Zwaluwpoot besloot weer terug te gaan.’ Wacht heel even,’ riep kastanjepoot. Ze pakte wat jeneverbessen.’geef deze maar aan ambersnor.’’ze groeien niet in donderclangebied.’’ik denk dat ze die hard nodig zal hebben.’’maar, ik kan haar toch niet zeggen dat ik hier ben geweest,’ stamelde zwaluwpoot.’je zegt gewoon dat je me tegen kwam met grensen controleren.’’dat begrijpt ze heus wel.’’medicijnkatten helpen elkaar.’ Zwaluwpoot liep terug naar het kamp met de jeneverbessen in zijn mond. Toen hij terug kwam in het kamp, kwam hij cederhart nog tegen, de mentor van honingpoot.’waar heb jij nou weer uitgehangen?’’leliebloem was superongerust over jou’.’ik was grensen controleren, en toen hebben we van de rivierclan wat jeneverbessen gekregen, cederhart.’’het spijt me,’ stamelde zaluwpoot. Hij voelde een steek van verdriet. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij loog tegen zijn clan. Eenmaal bij het medicijnkathol aangekomen zag hij kwartelppot binnen. Ooit was kwartelpoot de beste vriend van hem. Nu hij leerling-medicijnkat is, is hij niet meer zo bezig met zwaluwpoot.’waar heb je die jeneverbessen van?’ Kwartelpoot keek hem bewonderend aan.’gekregen van de rivierclan,’mompelde zwaluwpoot.’ Dat is geweldig!’ Mauwde kwartelpoot.’ Nu kunnen we lindestaart eindelijk helpen met haar stijve gewichten.’’ik zal zelf ook nog een keer op pad gaan naar de rivierclan om wat kervelwortel te brengen.’’ Volgens mij groeit dat ook niet in het rivierclangebied.’’ik kan wel voor je gaan,’ mauwde zwaluwpoot. Kwartelpoot keek verrast op.’echt?!’ Mauwde hij.’ Dat zou erg fijn zijn.’’ik heb nog genoeg te doen.’ Stiekem deed zwaluwpoot dat alleen maar om kastanjepoot weer te zien. Maar hij kon niet houden van een medicijnkat. Dat mocht niet. hoofdstuk 3 Sneeuwpoot keek bezorgd naar droomhart.’droomhart, gaat het we met je?’’sorry sneeuwpoot, maar neem jij het hier even over?’ Vroeg ze op een vriendelijke toon.’ Ik moet heel even naar lynxmaan.’’zorg dat je zoveel mogelijk reiskruiden kan maken.’’wat is er aan de hand, moeten we hier weg?’ Vroeg stampoot. Ze wou helemaal niet weg uit het gebied. Nu het bladgroen was was er eindelijk zoveel prooi.’jij hebt niks te maken met droomhart zaken stampoot,’snauwde sneeuwpoot. jij ook niet,haarbal!’ snauwde stampoot terug. droomhart was al weg. spechtpels had zin om te jagen. stampoot ging met tegenzin mee. ze had helemaal geen zin om te jagen. vooral omdat kristalpoot en zilvervleugel ook meegingen. kristalpoot was dan wel haar zusje, maar het voelde ongemakkelijk. vooral omdat haar zusje zo door iedereen bewonderd is, terwijl ze te verlegen is voor al die aandacht. toen ze aankwamen bij de heide, moest stampoot denken aan de lavendel. toen kreeg ze een heel goed idee. ze kon de leerlingen eens goed een lesje leren als zij als eerste krijger zou worden! in de heide rende een dik konijn langs. jackpot! met een snelle beweging doodde ze hem. Spechtpels en zilvelvleugel waren onder de indruk. Met het dikke konijn van stampoot en een paar baby konijntjes gingen ze terug naar het kamp. Alle katten waren bij de dassenrotsen, de plek waar de woudclan vergadert. Toen ze bij de dassenrotsen waren aangekomen. Keken alle katten hun angstig aan.’voor de katten die nu net van de jacht zijn teruggekeerd,’ begon lynxmaan.’ Droomhart heeft een voorspelling gehad.’’de sterrenclan zoekt oorlog met de maanclan.’’ De gestorven krijgers zullen sterven tot in de laatste dood.’’we moeten naar de clans die hun sterrenclan hebben en ze uitschakelen.’’ Morgen vertrekken we.’’eet genoeg prooi en neem wat reiskruiden.’’ We moeten een lange reis maken.’ Stampoots nachtmerrie kwam uit. Ze gingen verhuizen. Eenmaal in het leerlingenhol zag ze nachtpoot en kristalpoot met elkaar praten.’wat vinden jullie hier nou van?’ Vroeg stampoot.’ehh.. ik denk niet dat ik er iets over kan vinden,’ stamelde nachtpoot.’ Kristalpoot deed haar amulet om. Normaal doet ze dat niet, want dan kan ze niet goed vechten. Maar de clan zou het ook niet goed vinden als ze hem zou achterlaten. Stampoot had geen spullen om mee te nemen. Ze ging nog even in haar eentje op jacht, de clan zou toch nog gevoed met worden. Twee roodborstjes en een spitsmuis. Niet een bepaalt geslaagde jacht. Uitgeput ging ze op het verversde mos in het leerlingenhol liggen en viel in een diepe slaap. In haar dromen zag hoorde ze de donder, het regende erg hard. In de bomen lag ze. Een vreemde plek, maar het voelde vertrouwd. Beneden haar Zag ze een knappe, witte kater met gele ogen. Hij was helemaal doorweekt. Ze wou naar hem roepen, maar iets hield haar tegen. Een groot gestalte met lange klauwen stond achter haar. Geschrokken werd ze wakker. Was deze droom een teken van de maanclan? Nee, dat kon niet. Alleen droomhart en lynxmaan en heel soms langklauw kregen de dromen van de maanclan. Samen met kristalpoot en nachtpoot liep ze naar de hoop met verversde prooi. Met wat tegenzin at ze wat op. Misschien was dit wel haar laatste echte maaltijd. Sneeuwpoot was er druk bezig met de laatste reiskruiden neer te leggen. Hij had nieuwe moeten zoeken en was daar de hele nacht bezig mee geweest. Stampoot hoopte dat hij het tempo zodadelijk vol zou kunnen houden, want hij zag er erg moe uit. Met een paar snelle happen at ze de bittere reiskruiden op. De reis naar de oorlog kon beginnen. hoofdstuk 4 Leliebloem stond al weer voor het leerlingenhol.’zwaluwpoot, schiet nou eens op!’’we gaan trainen.’ Zwaluwpoot likte het laatste mos van zijn vacht. Categorie:Lavendelbries Categorie:Lavendelbries: Klad Categorie:Woudclan Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfiction lavendelbries Categorie:Lynxmaan Categorie:Maanclan Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Lavendelbries:klad: de zesde clan Categorie:De zesde clan